1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to golf mats. More particularly, it relates to a golf mat that houses a plurality of golf tees. It also includes a golf tee connector or insert that holds the tee in the mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some golf mats have training lines to follow as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,494 to Dionne. Some swivel as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,398 to Kibamoto.
The known mats are used with conventional tees that are mounted under the mat and which extend upwardly through a tee-accommodating opening formed in the mat. This makes the mat vulnerable because a golf club can strike the opening where the tee extends through the mat and tears the mat around the opening. Repeatedly striking the tee also creates a huge resistance to the golf club. Therefore, when the club strikes the tee it catches the tee and starts to open and tear the hole. Accordingly, the mat tears around the hole long before the top of the mat is worn out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,541 to Martino discloses an improved mat structure that includes addition of a stronger section around the tee-accommodating opening, thereby providing a longer playing time before the mat tears. However, the Martino improvement does not totally solve the problem of the mat tearing around the hole.